


The Beginning of the Wrongs Committed

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Other, Pre-VTMB timeline, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: Most think that Prince Sebastian LaCroix's wrongs committed towards the Fledgling started with their sires' death and him forcing them into doing his dirty work but in truth, it had started long before they even were embraced...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	The Beginning of the Wrongs Committed

October 14, 1984  
“I’m coming for you, LaCroix!”

  
There was nothing more undignified for a Kindred of Sebastian LaCroix’s age than to be on the run from a Hunter with just barely an hour before sunrise. Well, except for the humiliating fact he was reduced to stealing a child’s bicycle that had been chained to a fence outside an apartment complex in order to outrun the screaming German jogging right at him. Said screaming German hunter was Grünfeld Bach, whose family for three generations had sworn to hunt him down in vengeance. It had been a simple matter to break the bicycle chain, it was so clearly cheaply made that it broke easily with a couple of rough tugs without him even having to bloodbuff his strength.

  
Of course, an embarrassing memory did have to pop into Sebastian’s mind as he began pedalling away, a stark reminder that this wasn’t even the first time he had been forced to commit theft with a child’s bicycle to escape a dangerous situation! Sebastian inwardly winced at the memory of that disastrous time in 1919, while traveling through a small village in the North of England that, for the unlife of him, he couldn’t remember the name of, having to flee from some unfortunate business to do with the new Camarilla Elders that had settled there. Honestly, he should have known better and realised that they would react badly when they discovered he had been trying to cut them out of a lucrative deal. Yet at the time Sebastian had been foolish enough to think that he could outwit them, convince them that he wasn’t really trying to scam them, so it had come as a great surprise to him that they not only saw through his lies but also were willing to chase him through the village with the intent of murdering him! And his only escape from his attackers? A child’s bicycle left leaning against the local well.

  
While it had been utterly humiliating to be awkwardly making his escape on a rickety child’s bicycle that he had been able to tell was on the verge of falling to pieces from the horrifying creaking noises it had made as he had speedily pedalled away, it had been far more embarrassing for his Elder assailants to have been outrun by a neonate cycling away on said child’s bicycle!

  
“You utter devilish fiend, stealing a bicycle from a hapless child to make your cowardly escape is unforgivable!” Bach shouted with great disgust. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, seeing with great pleasure that the famed Hunter was struggling to even keep within ten feet of him. It appeared that if he should live through this to see another night, the knowledge of Bach having to live with the embarrassing fact that he had been outwitted by a grown man riding a child’s bicycle, would warm his cold, dead heart for centuries to come!

*

Fred peered out of her bedroom window, her mouth slacked open in shock, watching as the bike that she had saved months and months of her allowance to buy, was ridden off into the distance by a man in a dorky dark grey suit, as a German-accented man shouted and chased after him. Fred could’ve gone after them, knew that she should’ve but as the thief had already sped past the next block, she could see it was hopeless. She knew that there was a chance she would never see her beloved bike ever again but she wasn’t going to give up, one day she’d find the fartface in the stupid suit and make him pay dearly for his crime!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired to write this little one-shot due to NightingaleTrash on Tumblr https://nightingaletrash.tumblr.com/post/617914144502546432 mentioning the idea of LaCroix literally stealing the Fledgling's bike to get away from Bach, while they were in the fifth grade! The image of LaCroix making his daring escape on a child's bike was too good to not write about! XD


End file.
